For That Damned Scarf
by Aeliheart974
Summary: "Personne n'avait envie de travailler le soir de Noël. Et Munakata Reisi ne faisait pas exception à la règle.";"Lorsque Mikoto avait passé la porte du bar, vers une heure du matin, il avait entendu la voix d'un Totsuka a moitié endormi lui lancer un "Tu as encore quelqu'un à qui souhaiter un Joyeux Noël, King ?" MikoRei, OS de Noël a PEINE en retard, YAOI. Léger Angst.


Helloooo ! Me voilà avec un MikoRei (que j'ai écrit depuis Noël, cherchez l'erreur) et a part le fait que l'idée d'avoir massacré mon otp me stresse plus que de raison, je n'ai rien d'autre a ajouter, sinon "Bonne lecture" ou "

**Pairing** : MikoRei (Munakata R. & S. Mikoto)

**Rating** : Beuh, c'du K+ là.

**Warning** : Les homophobes, dehors. Cet OS contient du yaoi.

Voilà, Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**For That Damned Scarf**_

Personne n'a envie de travailler le soir de Noël.

Et Munakata Reisi ne faisait pas exception à la règle.

Alors que la population de Shizume City s'apprêtait à passer le réveillon bien au chaud devant leurs cheminées, le Roi Bleu quadrillait la ville à la recherche d'une écharpe.

Oui, tout à fait. Ce qui semait la terreur dans la ville n'était pas un dangereux meurtrier, ni une grand mère armée d'un fusil, ni un garmin volant avec une ombrelle – et fort heureusement pour les nerfs du commandant du Scepter4, HOMRA n'était pas non plus la cause de ses problèmes.

Il s'agissait simplement d'une écharpe. A première vue inoffensive, simplement particulière en raison de sa taille – une longueur de près de trois mètres pour une largeur de vingt centimètres. Rayée de blanc, de bleu et de rouge, et probablement en laine.

Comment un tel objet pouvait il être la source de ce désordre ?

D'après les témoignages réceptionnés par Awashima, ce vêtement provoquait de fortes rafales de vent, et se mettait à tournoyer dans les airs comme un objet ensorcelé par un sorcier fou furieux. L'un deux avait tenté de l'attrapper, et il aurait eu affaire à une pluie de grêlons.

Cette dangereuse écharpe devait donc immédiatement être neutralisée.

Le Roi Bleu soupçonnait fortement Adolf K. Weissman d'être derrière cette histoire. Après il n'existait pas beaucoup de détraqués possédant les pouvoirs nécessaires à la confection d'une telle saleté. Il imaginait parfaitement le Roi d'Argent dans un fauteuil a bascule, tricotant trois mètres d'écharpe en regardant la neige tomber par la fenêtre de son dirigeable.

Et dire qu'il ne pouvait pas envoyer cette enflure passer le réveillon dans les cachots de Scepter4 en raison de son amitié de longue date avec le Roi d'Or. Or celui ci cautionnait les excentricités de Weissman tant qu'il ne mettait pas la population en danger. Désobéir a Kyokuji Daigaku équivalait à désobéir à Dieu. Et Reisi n'avait pas besoin qu'une autre malédiction lui tombe dessus, merci bien.

La journée avait pourtant parfaitement commencé.

Les bureaux de Scepter4 étaient emplis d'un mélange de joie et d'impatience, et les soldats se pressaient de toutes parts pour terminer leur travail avant de profiter de leur congé le soir même. Awashima avait eu l'excellente idée de placer du gui dans des endroits stratégiques – et s'ils ne les eût tous connus par cœur grâce aux caméras, il se serait probablement fait avoir comme ses subordonnés.

Munakata réprima un sourire en repensant au nombre de fois où Hidaka et Domyouji avaient coincé Benzai et Akiyama sous une des branches, tandis que ceux-ci, probablement trop absorbés par leur travail, n'avaient pas pris la peine de les éviter. Ils avaient donc échangés quelques baisers maladroits, loin de ceux qu'ils devaient partager lorsqu'ils étaient seuls et que l'affection mutuelle qu'ils se portaient dépassait leurs caractères réservés.

Benzai s'était néanmoins bien vengé en bloquant Andy et Akira dans un ascenseur où le lieutenant avait posé une branche impossible a éviter.

Fushimi avait adressé un regard assassin à Fuse lorsqu'il lui avait fait remarquer qu'il était passé sous le gui en même temps que son lieutenant. Il avait bien tenté de fuir, mais Awashima, fidèle à la tradition, l'avait immédiatement attrapée par le col pour lui coller un baiser sur la joue.

_Et c'est ainsi que l'on retrouva Daiki Fuse égorgé dans sa baignoire le soir de Noël_. Écrivit Saruhiko sur son traitement de texte tandis qu'il feignait de taper un rapport.

Ils étaient tous pressés que cette longue journée prenne fin. Les visages étaient fatigués mais souriants, les gestes pressés mais moins raides qu'à l'ordinaire.

-Une belle soirée qui s'annonce, Awashima-kun. Déclarait-il à son lieutenant quelques heures plus tôt, alors qu'ils étaient tous deux attablés dans un restaurant voisin du GQ des bleus.

Seri joua un instant avec sa fourchette, avant de lever les yeux vers son supérieur, qui lui adressait un sourire bienveillant.

Elle savait qu'il savait. Mais la bleue n'était pas sûre de vouloir s'éterniser sur sa relation avec le bras droit de Suoh Mikoto.

Aussi décida t-elle de détourner le sujet.

-C'est effectivement une bonne occasion de faire la fête, capitaine. Si je puis me permettre, vous passez le réveillon en famille, n'est-ce pas ?

Munakata releva ses lunettes.

-Tout à fait. Il me tarde de-

Le Roi Bleu fut interrompu par la sonnerie de son PDA.

-Excuse moi, c'est Benzai. Ca doit être urgent pour qu'il appelle à cette heure ci.

Dire que cette maudite écharpe était un sujet urgent était un euphémisme.

Les bleus avaient passé tout un après midi à interroger des témoins en centre ville pour établir une piste de l'endroit où le vêtement aurait pu atterrir.

Munakata avait pensé qu'il s'agissait simplement d'un contretemps. Mais lorsque les tempêtes se multipliaient en ville et que les plaintes s'amoncelaient sur les écrans d'Akiyama et Benzai, son optimisme avait fait une chute vertigineuse.

Après avoir convoqué les huit subordonnés et son lieutenant dans la salle de réunion, le Roi Bleu les congédia tous sans exception.

Weissman ne gâcherait pas le noël de Scepter4. Il serait simplement en retard – et ça n'était pas plus mal, sa mère étant a peu près aussi douée qu'Awashima en cuisine.

-Je m'occuperais de cette chose personnellement. Vous pouvez partir. Joyeux Noël, déclara t-il avec le sourire.

Les soldats se dévisagèrent sans un mot, et Seri fut la première à protester.

-Capitaine, je vais rester pour vous seconder. Déclara la blonde.

Reisi n'aurait pas pu rêver plus fidèle bras droit.

-Il en est hors de question Lieutenant, vous êtes officiellement en vacances. Répliqua le Roi Bleu sans se démonter.

_Et puis Kusanagi-san risquerait d'être déçu_, ajouta t-il pour lui même.

Après avoir convaincu ses subordonnés qu'il n'y avait aucun problème, et qu'il s'occuperait de l'écharpe seul, Munakata souhaita un Joyeux Noël à chacun d'eux et les regarda passer le porche un par un jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve seul dans les locaux de Scepter4.

Awashima était partie l'air préoccupée. Mais il faisait confiance à Izumo pour lui faire oublier cette histoire. Akiyama et Benzai étaient partis en direction de la gare, et il n'aurait jamais eu l'indiscrétion de leur demander où est-ce qu'ils allaient. Hidaka avait affectueusement enroulé une écharpe jusqu'au nez d'Enomoto qui ne cessait d'éternuer, et l'avait guidé dehors par les épaules, jusqu'à l'arrêt de tramway le plus proche. Gotou, Fuse, Domyouji et Ryuhou étaient montés tous les quatre dans la même voiture, prévoyant donc de passer la soirée ensemble, probablement dans un bar.

Voir ses subordonnés partir en congé lui donnait l'impression d'être un père qui regarde ses enfants quitter la maison.

Suoh l'aurait sûrement qualifié de vieu jeu s'il l'avait vu, planté dans sa nostalgie, au sommet des marches du perron de Scepter4.

Et d'ailleurs, quelle idée saugrenue lui était donc passée par la tête pour qu'il pense au Roi Rouge dans un moment pareil ? Un seul problème ambulant à la fois, il avait une écharpe à traquer.

Il était deux heures du matin et Mikoto marchait dans un parc désert, cigarette aux lèvres. C'était un de ces squares où pas un carré d'herbe n'était piétinée et dans lesquels on trouvait toujours quelques dealers vers minuit quand on avait de la chance.

Mais loin d'être en quête de stupéfiants, le Roi Rouge était simplement en train de se promener.

La neige était fraîche sous ses bottes et les flocons continuaient de se poser dans ses cheveux. Malgré la température frôlant les zéro degrés, Mikoto n'avait pas froid.

Il se souvenait même plus comment c'était d'avoir froid, de tout façon. Constamment englué dans ce magma d'indifférence qu'était sa projection rouge, Suoh ne ressentait plus qu'un engourdissement familier, il ne frissonnait même pas face au vent glacial qui cisaillait son visage et son cou, anormalement exposés par l'hiver rude qui sévissait sur Shizume City. Mais il n'allait tout de même pas porter une écharpe alors qu'il n'avait pas froid, si ?

Non. Juste non, parce qu'il en avait carrément rien a foutre que les gens s'étonnent de le voir en t-shirt et blouson ouvert alors qu'il neigeait. De toute façon y'avait personne a cette heure ci – et c'était tant mieux parce qu'il en aurait bien cramé quelques uns pour moins qu'un regard mal placé.

Il était juste venu prendre l'air. Il cherchait rien, n'attendait personne – il marchait juste dans la neige, et c'était un peu trop agréable d'être seul.

Après tout, c'avait été un autre Noël de réussi, à Homra. Même en l'absence d'Izumo, qui passait le réveillon avec la Femme Sans Coeur de Scepter4.

Mikoto avait esquissé un sourire en portant Anna pour qu'elle puisse accrocher l'étoile au sommet du sapin qu'elle avait décoré avec Kanamoto. Et il aurait juré l'avoir vue sourire, elle aussi.

Anna s'était endormie avant minuit sur les genoux de Totsuka, qui bâillait déjà aux corneilles. Les autres gamins avaient rapidement terminé bourrés, et il avait le souvenir d'un Chitose uniquement vêtu du chapeau de Dewa en train d'imiter Izumo derrière le bar, encouragé par son meilleur ami qui riait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire (nul doute que s'il n'avait pas lui même été si ivre, il aurait sûrement filmé la scène pour le faire chanter). Eric s'était endormi sur l'épaule de Kôsuke qui n'avait pas bougé, un sourire indélébile figé sur les lèvres. Shohei et Bandou se tenaient par les épaules en fredonnant des chansons de Noël dont ils avaient oublié la moitié des paroles, ce qui donnait un joyeux mélange de « la la la » et de « hé hé hé »

Lorsqu'il avait passé la porte du bar, vers une heure du matin, il avait entendu la voix d'un Totsuka a moitié endormi lui lancé un « Tu as encore quelqu'un à qui souhaiter Joyeux Noël, King ?''

Et sa voix sonnait comme quelque chose d'éternel et irrémédiable.

Il y avait toujours cette odeur de bois et cette envie de sourire qui flottait dans le bar, cette drôle d'impuissance qu'il avait sur la bonne humeur qu'il apportait à son clan. Mikoto avait jamais su comment faire - il avait jamais eu besoin de savoir, en fait.

Le Roi regardait ses sujets s'amuser – et ça le faisait bien marrer, toutes ces histoires. Parce qu'il avait rien fait pour eux – rien qu'une pression de sa main contre la leur, rien qu'un tatouage écarlate, rien qu'un peu du pouvoir qui l'étouffait. Ouais, il avait besoin de fuir sa couronne de temps en temps.

Mikoto n'aurait pas su dire combien de temps il avait marché a travers la ville illuminée. Combien d'empreintes ses bottes avaient laissées dans la neige, combien de guirlandes lumineuses avaient accroché son regard. Mais en passant dans ce parc désert, il avait senti _sa_ présence.

C'était quelque chose qu'il pouvait pas définir, cette sensation de froid, qui lui rappelait un mélange d'impatience, de défi et de frustration. Quelque chose qu'il n'aimait pas -qu'il détestait en fait- mais qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de chercher, de provoquer. Pour un peu il en aurait ricané. Il avait même pas besoin de le chercher. Un vrai flair de chien de chasse.

Comme si la présence du Roi Bleu affolait ses pouvoirs.

Suoh plissa les yeux et jeta un regard circulaire aux alentours pour vérifier qu'il ne s'était pas trompé.

Et pas de chance, ce n'était pas le cas, car Munakata Reisi remontait effectivement l'allée principale du parc.

Mikoto s'arrêta, se demandant si le bleu avait lui aussi perçu sa présence. L'idée de s'éloigner avant d'en avoir la certitude l'effleura, mais il n'en fit rien.

Sans même voir son visage, le Roi Rouge perçut la lassitude de son rival. Sa démarche était plus lente et plus posée que son habituel pas du conquérant.

Quel dommage, il n'avait pas l'air d'humeur à se battre avec lui.

Suoh écrasa sa cigarette avec un semblant de sourire. Rien a foutre.

Lorsque le Roi Bleu parvint à sa hauteur, Mikoto remarqua qu'il portait une écharpe assez étrange pour un homme qui avait les excentricités en horreur. Quoique, c'était bien son genre de se déguiser en Père Noël. Ils devaient pas s'ennuyer tant que ça a Scepter4, en y réfléchissant bien.

Ladite écharpe était fichtrement longue, d'ailleurs. L'expression amusée du rouge acheva de faire monter l'expression agacée de Reisi à son paroxysme.

Les deux Rois se dévisagèrent pendant un moment, avant que le bleu ne brise le silence d'une voix lasse et un peu enrouée. Tiens donc, Munakata avait attrapé froid ?

-Ne t'approches pas, Suoh.

-Je n'en avait pas l'intention, Munakata, soupira le rouge en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches. Et puis qu'est-ce que je risque ? Ton écharpe va me mordre ?

-Précisément. Répondit le Roi Bleu en fronçant les sourcils. Figure toi qu'il s'agit d'un cadeau de Noël de cette ordure de Roi d'Argent. Cette écharpe est une Strain, elle réagit particulièrement au niveau de Weissman. Et étant donné...l'instabilité du tien, j'aimerais éviter de devoir lui courir après une deuxième fois.

« Elle m'a déjà suffisamment gâché mon réveillon, merci bien. »

Munakata n'avait pas prononcé ces mots -après tout, ça ne le regardait pas, et il n'en avait sûrement rien a faire non plus.

-Oh.

Réaction plutôt banale, mais néanmoins typique du Roi Rouge. Il fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette blague ? Weissman faisait des vêtements animés, maintenant ? Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir envie que Munakata lui fasse une longue liste de ses problèmes. Mais ça lui cassait quand même les pieds de pas pouvoir se battre avec lui. Il s'emmerdait un peu, en fait.

-Si elle t'embête tant que ça, je me ferais une joie de la réduire en cendres.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Mikoto s'avança vers Reisi, qui hésitait probablement à reculer. Mais la fierté d'un roi...

-Je ferais en sorte de ne brûler que l'écharpe.

-Suoh, recule immédiatement. Grinça le bleu entre ses dents serrées.

Le poing crispé sur la garde de son épée, Munakata adressa un regard féroce à Mikoto, dont les doigts s'embrasaient déjà.

Bon sang, il avait passé la nuit a poursuivre une stupide écharpe qui déclenchait des stupides tempêtes crées par le plus stupide des rois.

Il était effectivement un peu sur les nerfs. Un peu.

-Elle va réagir à ton niveau de Weissman, éloigne de toi de moi, pour la dernière f-

Les flammes du rouge n'avaient pas approché le cou de Reisi de cinquante centimètres que l'écharpe se déroula.

Munakata eut un mouvement de recul instinctif .

En moins d'une seconde, l'écharpe avait tourbillonné dans les airs, et s'était enroulée autour des deux Rois, leur donnant l'aspect d'un joli paquet cadeau.

Reisi se débattit instantanément pour se défaire de l'odieux vêtement, ce qui eut pour effet de les faire tomber tous les deux dans la neige. Ils roulèrent sur quelques mètres avant de s'immobiliser après avoir heurté un lampadaire. Le bleu pris appui sur ses paumes, tentant par tous les moyens d'instaurer un minimum de distance entre eux.

La scène avait tout d'un dessin animé comique. Malheureusement, Reisi n'avait pas tellement envie de rire.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que cette merde ? Grogna le Roi Rouge.

-Cette merde, comme tu dis, ne se serait jamais produite si tu m'avais écouté ne serais ce qu'une seule fois, pour l'amour du ciel Suoh, aide moi à défaire cette saleté ! S'égosillait le Roi Bleu.

Mais ils eurent beau se tortiller, rien n'y faisait, l'écharpe était étroitement serrée autour de leurs jambes et de leurs épaules.

-Ah, tu parles d'une saloperie, soupira le Suoh, excédé.

-Je ne te le fais pas dire.

-Tu pourrais pas te calmer cinq minutes ? Tu me donnes le tournis. Geignit le Roi Rouge, les cheveux couverts de neige.

-NON, je ne peux pas. Je n'ai pas de temps a perdre ! Explosa Reisi.

Ca lui faisait vraiment perdre ses moyens, d'être collé à lui de cette façon, hein ?

-Chut. J't'ai dit de te calmer.

Il lui avait quasiment soufflé au visage, tant l'écart entre leurs visages était réduit. Bon sang, il allait vraiment finir par la détruire lui même, cette saleté d'écharpe. Il se fit violence pour ne pas claquer des dents. Plutôt mourir que de montrer un signe de faiblesse devant le Roi Rouge. Seulement, même en étant un roi, il était un humain avec un corps normalement constitué – ce qui expliquait qu'à force de marcher des heures sous la neige, face au vent glacial, et de finir allongé dans la neige à cause de son abruti de rival.

Il finit par soupirer, un nuage de vapeur se formant au dessus de ses lèvres, et se laissa tomber sur le roi Rouge, relâchant la pression insupportable de ses coudes sur la neige qu'il maintenait jusqu'à présent pour se tenir le plus loin possible du corps de Mikoto.

Munakata. J'ai tes cheveux dans la figure.

C'est de ta faute, Suoh. Je ne bougerais pas tant que cette écharpe ne nous aura pas libérés.

Contrairement à ce à quoi il s'attendait, Mikoto ne protesta pas, ne menaça pas de brûler une nouvelle fois l'écharpe qui les retenait prisonniers. Il soupira juste – pas un de ses soupirs agacés, ennuyés ou tout simplement las- juste un soupir résigné, parce qu'il chercherait pas non plus un autre moyen de sortir de là.

Reisi se serait damné plutôt que de l'admettre, mais il était presque bien, allongé sur Suoh. Bien sûr, il restait cet exécrable animal qui n'en faisait jamais qu'à sa tête, mais son corps diffusait une chaleur anormale – tellement agréable qu'il en frissonna.

Quelle humiliation, finit-il par murmurer à demi-mot, contre l'épaule du rouge. Dire que deux rois ne peuvent rien contre cette misérable Strain.

Je t'avais dit qu'il fallait la brûler. Rétorqua le rouge, le regard toujours rivé vers la neige qui tombait toujours.

Tu ne peux pas juste brûler tout ce qui te dérange, Suoh.

De toute manière, je ne le permettrais jamais. Se retint-il d'ajouter.

Hmpf.

La discussion s'acheva là, sans qu'aucun des deux n'ajoute quoi que ce soit – ils se résignaient silencieusement à attendre d'avoir une meilleure idée, réfléchir – où juste attendre que la Strain les relâche toute seule.

Mikoto ne sembla pas particulièrement méditer la dernière phrase de Reisi – parce qu'il savait bien que rien ne l'autorisait à tout détruire, et que s'il n'était pas foutu de se contrôler il trouverait toujours le bleu sur son chemin. Parce qu'au fond, c'était son boulot de réparer ses conneries, n'est-ce pas ?

Reisi se rendit subitement compte que la neige était doucement en train de fondre autour d'eux. Mikoto utilisait son pouvoir – pas assez pour endommager l'écharpe – juste parce qu'il s'était rendu compte que le bleu était transi.

Cette idée le dérangeait – un peu trop, ouais. Il détestait l'idée d'être aidé par son rival – sa fierté de Roi en prenait un coup.

Mais la chaleur dégagée par le corps de Mikoto était trop bénéfique à ses muscles transis de froid – Il n'avait plus la force de refuser la seule source de réconfort qui s'offrait à lui depuis le début de cette soirée de réveillon.

_Peut être que ton pouvoir n'entraîne pas que la destruction, finalement._

Personne ne pouvait les voir. Ils étaient seuls – vraiment seuls, cette fois. Alors Reisi se serra un peu plus contre Suoh et son aura rouge – parce qu'il était trop tard pour être fort et réfléchir à une solution correcte. Et aussi parce qu'il était fatigué, affreusement fatigué – et tout Roi qu'il était, il n'en pouvait plus.

Ils recommenceraient à s'opposer lorsque le jour se lèverait – ils redeviendraient des rivaux, reprendraient leurs convictions radicalement opposées. Mikoto retournerait à Homra, et Reisi irait faire une petite visite de courtoisie à Adolf K. Weissman. Histoire de lui rendre son invention – et lui faire passer l'envie d'oser recommencer une blague pareille.

Ce moment n'existerait plus – il n'aurait jamais existé, jamais, jamais, jamais.

Mais pour l'instant ils étaient juste deux Rois que la solitude avait liés – juste pour cette fois.

* * *

Et voilàà ! (retourne stresser dans son coin)

Merci de m'avoir lue, et à la prochaine ? C:

PS : Est - ce qu'il y a quelqu'un sur le fandom qui lit Days of Blue ? Parce que l'Akiyama/Benzai, le Camo/Andy et l'HidaEno c'est un peuu la vie quand même.

_**Aeliheart974.**_


End file.
